dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Episodio 78 (Dragon Ball Super)
|cap=78 |siguiente=Episodio 79 (Dragon Ball Super) |títuloJA=全宇宙の神様もドン引き！？　負けたら消滅「力の大会」 |títuloJAtraducido=Zen uchū no kami-sama mo donbiki!? Maketara shōmetsu ‘chikara no taikai’ |títuloES= |títuloHA=¡¿Los dioses de cada universo están impactados?! Los perdedores del torneo de la fuerza serán aniquilados. |opening=Genkai Toppa × Survivor |ending=Aku no Tenshi to Seigi no Akuma |fechaJA=12 de febrero de 2017 |fechaEEUU= |fechaES=6 de noviembre de 2018 |fechaHA=15 de octubre de 2018 |escritor=Atsuhiro Tomioka |storyboard= Kazuhiro Ochi |director= Takahiro Imamura |animación= Yukihiro Kitano Osamu Ishikawa }} es el septuagésimo octavo episodio de Dragon Ball Super y el segundo episodio de la saga de Supervivencia Universal. Se estrenó en Japón el 12 de febrero de 2017 a las 9:00 por Fuji TV y en Crunchyroll el 11 de febrero de 2017. Sinopsis El torneo de todos los universos va a producirse pronto, pero hay un detalle con el que no contaba nadie: el universo de los equipos derrotados será destruido a manos del Rey de Todo.Crunchyroll Argumento El Gran Sacerdote se presenta en el Planeta Sagrado junto a Goku, Beerus, Whis, Shin, Kaio-shin Anciano y Kibito para anunciar que el Rey de Todo ha decidido realizar el torneo por pedido de Goku. Además, explica que el torneo se realizará en el Reino de la Nada y los ganadores se llevarán como premio unas Superesferas del Dragón. Beerus pregunta que más se llevará como premio el Universo ganador, pero para sorpresa de todos, el Gran Sacerdote comenta que no ganarán nada, ya que los universos que pierdan serán destruidos y el ganador solo se salvará de la destrucción. Dicho esto, el Gran Sacerdote informa que el Rey de Todo del Futuro Alternativo, se encuentra ansioso por el torneo, por lo que ha convocado el Encuentro de Exhibición de Todo en el cual participarán 3 luchadores del Universo 7 y el Universo 9. Luego de la partida del Gran Sacerdote, Goku viaja a la Tierra para reclutar a los dos luchadores restantes para el Encuentro de Exhibición de Todo y escoge a Gohan y a Majin Boo. Una vez con el equipo armado, Goku parte al Planeta Sagrado, desde donde viajan al Palacete del Rey de Todo para el Encuentro de Exhibición de Todo. El equipo del Universo 7 se encuentra con los lobos humanos del Universo 9 y el Gran Sacerdote los convoca a la arena de combate, donde también se presentan los dioses de los 12 universos junto ambos Rey de Todo. Luego de dar un discurso y de una bochornosa actuación por parte de Goku, el Gran Sacerdote convoca a los primeros luchadores que resultan ser Basil y Majin Boo. La pelea inicia con Basil lanzando patadas y tomando rápidamente la ventaja, pero Boo sonríe mientras se encuentra derrumbado en el piso. Hechos importantes * El Gran Sacerdote anuncia que los universos perdedores en el Torneo de la Fuerza serán eliminados. Batallas Personajes * Son Goku * Son Gohan * Son Goten * Vegeta * Trunks * Videl * Pan * Mr. Satán * Boo Gordo * Shin * Kibito * Kaio-shin Anciano * Beerus * Whis * Champa * Vados * Fuwa * Rey de Todo * Rey de Todo del Futuro Alternativo * Asistentes del Rey de Todo * Gran Sacerdote * Iwen * Awamo * Anat * Jerez * Sour * Perú * Mosco * Campahri * Ea * Quitela * Cognic * Kuru * Arak * Cucatail * Ogma * Liquir * Korn * Ill * Sidra * Mojito * Rou * Basil * Bergamo * Lavenda * Rumoosh * Kus * Gowas * Vermoud * Marcarita * Kai * Toppo * Geen * Martinne * Ugg Técnicas * Movimiento Instantáneo * Patada de Basil Lugares * Palacete del Rey de Todo * Universo 7 ** Tierra *** Corporación Cápsula *** Casa de Gohan ** Templo de Beerus Objetos * Cetro de Whis Galería Notas Referencias Véase también en:The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power pt-br:Os deuses de todos os universos em choque?! Perdedores do Torneio do Poder serão apagados! ca:Episodi 78 (BDS) Categoría:Episodios de Dragon Ball Super Categoría:Saga de Supervivencia Universal